inazuma_elevenfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:PyroShad
Hi! Hi PyroShad! Welcome to the wiki! :D I am one of your subscribers 05:35, January 24, 2013 (UTC) Welcome To The Wikia! Hey Shad. Welcome To The Wikia! It's really great to know that you joined it! :D OMG, I never thought that you would join this wiki. ' Tsuchiya-Kun Sunshine Storm Spark Edge Dribble' 06:28, January 24, 2013 (UTC) Welcome! Welcome to this wikia!! I hope you'll contribute a lot and even join the chat once in a while! (; By the way, I think you are THE PyroShad from YouTube? :'D Cya, GoldAsh~ God Knows~ Heaven's Time~ ChaosBreak~ 07:14, January 24, 2013 (UTC) Welcome! Welcome! I hope you have great time here and make loads of friends! :) BTW I love your walkthroughs :D Beta22 Sunshine Storm 07:21, January 24, 2013 (UTC) WELCOME Fubuki風吹 Fire Tornado Ryuusei Blade ' ' 09:54, January 24, 2013 (UTC) Welcome Welcome here~! I hope you will contribute a lot here~ If you have questions about the wiki, feel free to message me on my talk page~ :) Also, if you want to signature your message, use this~: ~~~~ Or the signature button at the top~! Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost La Flamme ' ' 14:09, January 24, 2013 (UTC) Welcome!! Omg Shad you made an account on here!!!! Thats so epic, I dont know if you know me on youtube, but my name is FeyLune14. Its great you made an account on this wiki, I ensure you its real fun here! | | GouenjiShuuya'123 | Kousoku | Toushi | Robin | 15:57, January 24, 2013 (UTC) Hey! Hey! Ah! I know you! Your TruePyroShad from Youtube! Man,i love your videos! And your the one who came to the chat earlier aswell! Well,Welcome to the wikia! (Ahah.....Sorry i'm so late..) Have fun editing and continue to make great videos! ;D See you around~ -- ~:Len Kagamine:~ Taiko no Senshi Jaggerwock~ Hunting Lance~ Kodai no Tsubasa~ 16:44, January 24, 2013 (UTC) HI Im on of your subscribers on lightning shad and true pyroshad at one point when you started your first strikers tutorial i thought you were on this wiki the smartnotebook and on pyroshad subscribed you under the codename tyler.choga (Ironman14 (talk) 11:22, January 27, 2013 (UTC)ironman14Ironman14 (talk) 11:22, January 27, 2013 (UTC)) hey there pyroshad welcome to the wikia im glad u join i also have both strikers 2013 and neppu version hope we can be best friends im also from australia and sometimes i make youtube videos of chrono stone best wishes Kariyamasaki12 (talk) 11:33, January 27, 2013 (UTC)kariyamaski12 Minecraft Inazuma Skins Hey PyroShad! I really love your videos! I´ve seen your video, when you show your Taiyou and Fubuki skin on Minecraft,i really loved the idea, and i decided to do my own skins, maybe i can show you! I use the site Skincraft to do my skins, and you? Hakuryuu12345 (talk) 14:53, January 28, 2013 (UTC) RE: Minecraft Inazuma Skins PyroShad spoke to me :D OMG I first tried to do with that Website, but was hard to me.. So i do with Skincraft! PyroShad spoke to me :D OMG Hakuryuu12345 (talk) 21:25, January 27, 2013 (UTC) Neppu ramei (ShawnFroste9 (talk) 23:01, January 28, 2013 (UTC))hello shad I watch all your inazuma leven videos could you tell me where to scout vampy vamp and SARU Minecraft and Inazuma eleven Is awesome Hi Pyro I am one of your biggest fans also i know you play Minecraft.And 1 question What is your Main Minecraft Skin ? Cause Mines Yamino Kageto and Hakuryuu or SARU Diablomax (talk) 20:36, February 8, 2013 (UTC) Thanks ~! Thanks for the Reply and hope to see you in the Chat ~! Diablomax (talk) 08:30, February 9, 2013 (UTC) Hello Hello pyroshad (epic to send a message to u) I'm getting 2013 strikers who all has Keshins could u tell me? ShawnFroste9Sunshine Storm Ryuusei Blade 17:37, March 15, 2013 (UTC) CS game Hey Pyro, I was wondering if you're actually still active?? If you are, and see this message; I'll be getting the CS game (Neppuu) soon, do you have any tips for me? Also, do you know if I'm still able to download the Tiger Drive, Double Shot, Great Blaster etc. manuals? Thanks in advance GoldAsh~ Death Zone~ Koutei Penguin 1gou~ Deep Jungle~ 17:27, March 26, 2013 (UTC) Profile An anonymous user has been editing your userpage. If it was you, please remember to sign in before editing it. --源田幸次郎 ビースト ファング！！ 11:48, April 14, 2013 (UTC) Mugshot Sprite Hi! I'm amazed that you're videos of the Chrono Stone game's walkthrough on youtube is in great quality, though, can I ask something? Could you take a screenshot of the members of Raimon (from your game, not on your video), or any team's mugshot sprite? I want to compare it with the old game DS Inazuma games' sprite. Well, I guess any team would work, but I guess let's start with the Raimon team? I want to check it. Welcome!!!! Hello,true pyro shad.Welcome to this wiki!!!!!!! I'm very shocked that u joined. Well,I'm Minecraftstar38 of YouTube name. And I am your fan. Feel free to ask anything ^^(sorry I'm late) Chinjunjun 08:56, April 23, 2013 (UTC)